


"You have to pay for your lie"

by adawinry



Category: Alice Nine, Jrock, Kagrra
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: "You shouldn't lie only to get someone to sleep with you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> http://adawinry.livejournal.com/26209.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

Through all that time Tora had his ankle sprained, Akiya acted normal. Too normal. At least according to Tora. Akiya always reacted right away, when he didn't like something. And he for sure didn't like the fact, that Amano lied to him. But now Akiya only sent him deadly gaze and it was all. Why he didn't yell at him? Why he didn't do anything else? Shou said that Tora is overreacting. But Shin after a while smiled a little mischeviously and didn't say anything. But that smile did not calm Tora down. Shin was Akiya's best friend and he knew him much longer than Amano, so Tora begun to wonder, what was going through his cute uke's head. But since Akiya didn't show intentions of hurting him at all, Tora finally calmed down.  
As soon as doctor said that Amano can walk again, Nao organised the rehearsal. Tora had to go, no matter if he wanted to or not. Suddenly Nao got some important phonecall and announced that the rehearsal is over. But even Hiroto couldn't get out from him, who called, so Tora went home.  
_I hate lying, Amano. Even my fans know about that. You have to pay for your lie, Tiger._  
Tora entered the hall. Light turned on or rather Akiya did this. Tora blinked. In an armchair across him, sat Akiya, with undone shirt, barefoot and with a glass of red wine in his hand.  
\- Welcome, Amano - he said calmly, emotionlesly, putting down glass at the table next to him. He stod up and slowly approached Tora, gripping button of his shirt. - I got a little worried over the fact, that you lied to me - he said, undoing his button. - You could call Shou - another button - Nao - third button - Hiroto, eventualy Saga - next button - and not wake me up in the middle of the night and lie, Tiger - he said, undoing his last button.  
\- But...  
\- But what? - interrupted him Akiya, leading him to their bedroom. - Maybe we got together because of your white lie, but you shouldn't lie only to get someone to sleep with you - he said, taking down Tora's shirt. Amano just now started to wonder, why he suddenly became so submissive. What was in this calm and emotionless Akiya's voice that made Tora to stop thinking about what is he doing?  
Akiya took of his shirt seductively, then pushed Tora on the bed.  
\- But what are you... - Tora couldn't finnish, because Akiya pushed him on his back, gripping his belt.  
\- And don't even think about being seme tonight, sweetheart - he said firmly, smiling seductively.  
\- But Aki... - begun Tora, but Akiya put a finger on his lips.  
\- Quiet, my Tiger...

  
* * *

  
\- Murai, why did you actually plan this rehearsal? - asked Hiroto.  
\- Akiya asked me - replied Nao.  
\- Why? - asked Hiroto.  
\- You know what, Hiroto? I don't think I want to know...

The end


End file.
